¿Cómo no enamorarme así?
by ThePausis
Summary: Desde pequeños entre ellos había una conexión especial. Pero ¿Qué puede pasar durante los cinco años en los que, por ocurrencias de Mikoto Uchiha, se encontraron obligados a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento? / Mini-fic / Actualización Rapida
1. Prologo

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así?**

**Género: Romance.**  
**Clasificación: +13**  
**Advertencias: contiene insultos, maldiciones y todo eso. Entre los personajes claro.**  
**Serie: Naruto**  
**Publicaciones: Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.

* * *

**Prologo**

Ella sintió cosas extrañas por el pequeño de cabellos azabache apenas lo vio por primera vez...

En cambio el niño, aunque no recordara el nombre de la chiquilla de cabellos rosas, esa tarde en la cual la encontró jugando sola al fútbol con un pequeño vestido blanco, supo que había conocido a una persona a la cual le podía confiar todo, porque a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, ella era una niña muy linda, amable y cariñosa.

Ambos crecieron juntos, creando rápidamente una gran hermandad. Eran muy unidos e inevitablemente el amor nació de aquella hermosa amistad. Y ahora, ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer, si callar y continuar escondiendo sus intensos sentimientos en la oscuridad, o sucumbir a la_ tentación_ y dejarse llevar.

_Comienza la travesía de aquellos jóvenes enamorados sin confesar... _

* * *

__¡Feliz día de los enamorados!

Aunque yo no este enamorada ni en pareja, festejare rodeada de amigos este dia.

Gracias por comentar, cada opinión sea buena o mala, sera recibida con la mayor felicidad y contestada lo mas pronto posible.

A mas tardar el domingo subiré el primer capitulo.

Tengo que destacar, que este fic solo contara con este prologo y tres capítulos mas. No tengo habilidad para mas.

Paz...


	2. ¿Cómo no enamorarme así, Sasuke?

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así?**

**Género: Romance.**  
**Clasificación: +13**  
**Advertencias: contiene insultos, maldiciones y todo eso. Entre los personajes claro.**  
**Serie: Naruto**  
**Publicaciones: Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así, Sasuke?**

_De niña, pensaba que ese chico era espectacular, hermoso, que estaría coladita por el toda mi vida. Y lamentablemente no me equivoque. _

_Pasaron los años. _

Ambos con la misma edad, fuimos condenados a estar toda nuestra vida escolar en las mismas clases de las únicas escuelas primaria y secundaria de Konoha, es decir, si o si crearíamos un lazo.

_Honestamente no me esperaba uno tan fuerte. _

Todo nuestra historia comenzó con pequeñas reuniones casuales en el parque de juegos del pueblo que nos vio crecer, hasta llegar a una amistad única e inquebrantable...

_...Lamentablemente inquebrantable. _

Los años pasaban y notaba algo especial, que solo sentía cada vez que me acercaba a el, algo que no se parecía en nada a lo que percibía estando junto a mi otro mejor amigo, Naruto.

Y poco después de cumplir catorce años, _supe que era._

Me gustaba el, con su peculiar forma amargada de ser, sus arranques de locura y hasta con su extraño amor por los tomates. Al menos, los celos que tuve cuando me contó que dio su primer beso me lo insinuaron.

Oculte aquellos profundos sentimientos con recelo, nadie lo supo, lo sabe, y ni imagina lo difícil que es para mi convivir con eso cada maldito día de mi vida.

Y cuando, al terminar la escuela secundaria, pensé que por un tiempo estaría libre de tentación, una estúpida idea surgió.

Esta consistía en que Sasuke Uchiha y yo -Sakura Haruno- vivamos durante cinco años en un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina-comedor y living, cosa que solo podía surgir de la descabellada mente de Mikoto Uchiha, su madre.

_Todo, para que alguien de su confianza "cuide" a su pequeño Uchihita... Que de pequeño e indefenso no tiene nada. _

Recuerdo que cuando propuso "la gran idea", a mis padres les cayó de maravilla y yo, después de ver sus ojos -profundamente negros- suplicar que acepte hacerlo, no me pude negar. Ya que si no era juntos, no nos permitirían aprovechar nuestras becas de la universidad de Tokio.

Todo el mundo es conocedor del amor de esa mujer por sus hijos, por su marido y sus rosales que con empeño cuida día a día en su jardín, y que, con tal de tenerlos a todos malcriados y a gusto haría de todo, hasta manipularme a mi...¡A mi!

Ella, siendo conocedora de lo que quiero a su pequeñito, me "confió" el cuidado de el mientras nos encontremos viviendo y cursando nuestros estudios universitarios en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Y desde que pisamos este departamento, el ha incrementado mi atracción por el un infinito porcentaje... Porque si._ El tipo cree que se encuentra solo en este lugar. _

Por las mañanas se despierta, prende el estereo para "despertarme" -fastidiarme-, entra al único baño que tenemos, que por mi mala suerte comparte una pared con mi habitación, es decir, que el sonido del agua, cayendo en su sexy cuerpo, me incita a pensar cosas que no quisiera imaginar teniéndolo tan cerca, como por ejemplo, violarlo salvajemente.

Sale del baño, envolviendo sus partes intimas con una pequeña toalla, golpea torpemente mi puerta para asegurarse de que este despierta. Apenas hace eso, recibe un gran insulto del monstruo de cabellera rosa que se encuentra en la habitación, que fue como el buenos días de mi parte durante todo el tiempo en el cual vivimos juntos.

Entra a su habitación, se viste seximente, toma su mochila y abandona la habitación tan desordenada como la dejo la mañana anterior, la anterior a esa y así desde el sábado de la semana que había pasado. Porque sabe que si los sábados no ordena su habitación, no habrá almuerzo y bueno... Tampoco tomates.

El muy estúpido y sensual Sasuke irrumpe mi paz mientras preparo el desayuno e intento borrar de mi mente las imágenes que se habían creado mientras me encontraba soñando -cosas nada inocentes- despierta en mi cómoda cama, se sienta en la barra que divide del living de la cocina y me observa con esa maldita sonrisa ladina, sabiendo perfectamente que me incomoda.

Luego comía seximente su desayuno, tomaba su mochila, me arrojaba la mía y caminábamos juntos el corto trecho que hay desde el departamento a la universidad. Sin hablar, pues ambos seguíamos bostezando.

**Desde allí, hasta las seis de la tarde no lo veía. Gracias al cielo. **

A las seis llegaba de la biblioteca o gimnasio, dependiendo el día y me tiraba en el cómodo sofá del living un rato a descansar, cerraba los ojos, y si alguien no se acercaba y me arrojaba una almohada en la cara, es porque tenia dos horas mas de libertad y que era martes o jueves.

Después de un momento de relajación, o en caso de que se cuente con su presencia, una buena pelea de golpes, insultos y correteos por todos lados, entraba en el baño, trancaba la maldita puerta y me daba una relajante ducha de media hora.

Salia del baño fresquilla como una lechuga y me invadía seguramente un aroma delicioso, muestra de que Sasuke estaba haciendo lo que le tocaba. La cena.

A las nueve, yo con pijama ya y el solo con su largo pantalón a cuadros azul mostrando su estúpido y sensualmente esculpido torso, nos sentábamos en la pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina y teníamos la única conversación pacifica del día, pues ambos estábamos cansados de la universidad, de las peleas, del gimnasio y de los juegos bobos del día.

Y después, empezaba la gran batalla de cada día. Alguien tenia que lavar la vajilla.

Piedra, papel y tijera jamás funcionaba en esos momentos, no importaba cuantas veces lo hagamos, una y otra vez, hacíamos los mismos movimientos. Creo que tantos años juntos, bobeando, han dado frutos.

Jugar al serio tampoco, ninguno aguantaba las ganas de reír. Pulseadas tampoco, el tenia un grande y fuerte dedo pulgar y yo uno muy ejercitado por los vídeojuegos, muy hábil a la hora de escapar. Nunca nadie ganaba.

Así que, optamos por "eso" para decidir cosas importantes, como, quien lavara la vajilla.

**Lucha libre. **

Ambos éramos conocedores de nuestra fuerza, claro, Sasuke estaba todo trabadito* y fuerte, y yo, era la atlética, escurridiza y con una gran fuerza propia de mi familia. Estábamos iguales, cualquiera podía ganar.

Después de una media hora de batalla, uno de los dos, con dolores, lastimado y todo eso, se quedaba frente al lavavajillas, pensando en que al siguiente día le haría la vida imposible al otro.

Y una vez, después de una distracción que tuve al rozar partes sensibles mías con la suya y como perdedora tener lavar los trastos, pase frente a su puerta semi abierta a paso lento y lo observe desparramado en su cama mirando al techo, seguramente atrapado en sus pensamientos.

_Y al ver aquella única escena supe que era afortunada. _

Dudo que alguien, además de mi, tenga la oportunidad de ver una imagen tan perfecta de el algún día, también el valor de interrumpirlo, tirarse sobre el, desconcentrarlo y darle las buenas noches con un pequeño y cariñoso beso en su cuello y evitar violarlo después de ver su mas tierna sonrisa. Luego de eso, tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para salir de su habitación y regresar sola a la propia, durante cinco largos años.

Y todo lo resistí porque el era mi mejor amigo, y mientras no sepa que de alguna remota forma el sentía algo parecido a lo que guardaba en mi interior por el, quería que todo continué siendo así.

**Fin del capitulo I de "¿Como no enamorarme así?" **

* * *

**Trabadito (Trabado)**: Es una expresión que se usa por aquí, que seria como que, _"tiene un excelente torso que me hace tirar babas"_. ¿Me explique bien?

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Responderé todos los comentarios.

**Paz...**


	3. ¿Cómo no enamorarme así de ti, Sakura?

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así?**

**Género: Romance.**  
**Clasificación: +13**  
**Advertencias: contiene insultos, maldiciones y todo eso. Entre los personajes claro.**  
**Serie: Naruto**  
**Publicaciones: Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así de ti, Sakura?**

_Paso tanto tiempo, que poco es lo que recuerdo. _

Cada ves que intento invocar aquella primera vez, solo aparecen en mis pensamientos un balón de fútbol, un vestido blanco embarrado y una cabellera rosa. Así que, asumo que así la vi en aquella primera oportunidad. Porque, la vez en la cual me acerque a ella y le hable es otra historia.

Era el primer día de clases, las niñas y algunos varones con miedo, agarrados a sus padres, observaban a la mujer que intentaba llamar nuestra atención para que valláramos junto a ella y permitirles a los mayores retirarse del lugar. Solo tres valientes niños estaban junto a ella, mirando a los maricas que se encontraban conteniendo lágrimas en la puerta del aula que en esa época me parecía un muy lindo lugar, y si hoy llego a entrar allí, me resultaría irritantemente colorido.

Esos tres niños éramos yo, un rubio que después supe que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto y la niña del balón de fútbol y cabellos rosas. Sakura Haruno.

Momentos después, entre juegos, risas y diversión, supe que aquellas dos personas eran especiales y que las tendría junto a mi mucho tiempo. Tenia razón.

Ambos, tanto Sakura como Naruto eran demasiado testarudos como para ser doblegados por mi carácter tranquilo pero fácilmente irritable, mis insultos y mis miradas furtivas. Ellos supieron como entrar en mi para no salir jamás.

Y hasta el día de hoy, después de quince años, aun sigo siendo el mismo chico serio y orgulloso que conocieron en la primaria, pero con un espacio dentro de si que conserva a ambos como algo indispensable para vivir, que los siente familia. O no tanto como familia. Porque a veces siento cosas que es incorrecto sentir por un familiar.

Cuando era mas chico, un chiquilín de catorce años sin ningún tipo de madures alguna, no tenia la capacidad de apreciar correctamente lo que me rodeaba. Lo único que deseaba era seguir los pasos de mi hermano, tener buenas notas, y besar a chicas guapas. Disfrutaba de salir a vagar por el pueblo durante tardes enteras y noches, beber alcohol a escondidas de mis padres y jugar al fútbol. Todo lo ultimo mencionado, con aquellos dos inseparables compañeros, Sakura y Naruto.

Durante los últimos meses de secundaria, poco antes de la graduación tuve una iluminación divina. Va... Si a un sueño bastante excitante que involucraba a mi mejor amiga, ropa interior de encaje y un gran problema al despertar de aquel encanto se lo podría llamar así. Mas bien seria:

_..."Una Erección Divina". _

Es evidente que después de eso, verla lucir un short corto, una camisa un poco transparente y su rostro alegre e inocente, se me hizo un poco incomodo. Pues... ¿Qué hombre podría evitar tener pensamientos indecorosos después de ver lo que yo vi en aquel sueño? Además, hay que admitir que mi amiga tenia un cuerpo para nada desagradable.

Quizás, este no resaltaba mucho en el día a día, pues era oculto por jeans y remeras sueltas, zapatillas bajas y prendas deportivas. Pero en noches de fiestas era otra cosa.

En esos momentos, ella sacaba a la zorra que tenia dentro, como ella misma se decía. Cosa con la que no concuerdo, porque no tenia ese tipo de actitudes.

Jamás la vi coquetear con otro hombre, aunque estos le llegaban a montones, y por culpa de ella, que inocentemente mostraba aquellas hermosas curvas que poseía, yo conocí los celos.

En una noche de fiesta ella estaba tan... guapa, que toneladas de testosterona intentaron tomarla para si, pero no pudieron, porque ante la primer mirada pervertida que note, la tome entre mis brazos y no la solté, alegando que la protegía. Y como me conocía, supo que no tenia que discutir aquello.

Ni se imaginaba todo lo que dentro de mi estaba sucediendo. Y aun no lo sabe y dudo que algún día se entere sobre eso.

Pocas semanas después de asistir al baile de graduación juntos, pues la obligue a ir conmigo, mama se despertó con un instinto sobre protector intenso e ideo uno de sus tantas grandes ocurrencias. Quería que Sakura y yo vivamos juntos en Tokio, durante los cinco años en los cuales yo estaré estudiando administración empresarial y ella cursando medicina.

Si, mama esta loca. Y cuando algo quiere, lo tiene. Y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Antes de que acaben las cortas vacaciones de verano que tuvimos, ya habíamos mudado todo lo necesario para amueblar nuestro pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, un solo baño, cocina y living-comedor.

_Los cinco años en los cuales convivimos allí fueron los mejores y los mas difíciles de mi vida. _

Pasamos muchos momentos espectaculares con la encantadoramente enferma mejor amiga con la cual compartí aquella vivienda, pero fue a la vez una tortura de cada día. Principalmente las dos primeras semanas.

Tuve que acostumbrarme a que deje sus braguitas, ya limpias, colgadas junto a mis boxers en el minúsculo tendal que teníamos en el balcón, a nuestras peleas diarias, básicamente por todo y a sus gritos alocados cuando muy seguido le daban ataques de locura.

Como no enamorarme día a día de ella, si aun después de despertarla cruelmente por las mañanas me preparaba un desayuno exquisito. A pesar de estar medio dormida, camina junto a mi hasta la universidad con una sonrisa cada día y que cada vez que estaba de buenas me preparaba la mejor ensalada de tomates que he probado en mi vida.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que durante la gran mayoría de las noches de los últimos años, tuve que luchar contra el impulso de atarla a mi cama y violarla de mil maneras distintas cuando se aparecía en mi habitación con solo ropa interior y una de las tantas camisas que me robaba para dormir, se tiraba encima mío y seximente besaba alguna parte de mi rostro y alrededores con sus hermosamente rosados labios, que me obligaban a esbozar una sonrisa estúpida, que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Cualquier demostración de sentimiento verdadero que haya expresado durante los últimos cinco años, solo le pertenecía a ella.

Porque ella causo siempre en mi cosas que nadie mas logro crear en mi. Porque durante mucho tiempo desperté por las mañanas obligado a tomar una ducha fría hasta en los mas crudos inviernos, varias veces tuve que dejar atrás mi orgullo y decir lo siento y mas que nada, supe que es lo que mas quería en mi vida, pero que dudo mucho que obtendré.

Yo desee y deseo su amor, que por siempre será inalcanzable para mi, pues solamente soy su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Y siendo eso, ya me siento afortunado. Porque se que nadie mas imagina tener una relación tan profunda e inocente junto a ella...

_...Hasta a mi me cuesta creer que logre dormir separado de ella por una pared, y no me atreví a robarle un pequeño beso de buenas noches en los labios, durante cinco largos años. _

**Fin del capitulo II de "¿Como no enamorarme así?**

* * *

Lo de erección divina no se de donde salio xD Escribía esa parte y solo surgió en mi mente xD

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Responderé todos los comentarios.

**Paz...**


	4. ¿Cómo dejarte así?

**¿Cómo no enamorarme así?**

**Género: Romance.**  
**Clasificación: +13**  
**Advertencias: contiene insultos, maldiciones y todo eso. Entre los personajes claro.**  
**Serie: Naruto**  
**Publicaciones: Aquí y en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**¿Cómo dejarte así?**

Después de cinco años de convivir juntos, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se conocían perfectamente el uno a otro.

Durante ese tiempo, mientras cursaban sus respectivos estudios universitarios, vivieron en un mismo apartamento y sintieron cosas por el otro que no se animaban a confesar.  
Supieron convivir consigo mismos y con la tentación durmiendo al otro lado de la pared.

Aprendieron a decir lo que deseaban en imperceptibles susurros,a ocultar estremecimientos, sonrojos y también lograron mantener una inquebrantable amistad hasta en el mas difícil de los terrenos, por temor.

_¿Quién no ha temido enamorarse de alguien muy querido?_

¿A lastimarse a si mismo por sentir y no ser correspondido?

Durante cinco años fueron expertos en ocultar el amor...

El ultimo año universitario de Sasuke Uchiha, un apuesto joven de 23 años, de cabellos y ojos como la noche, estaba llegando a su fin. Esas ultimas dos semanas marcarían un antes y un después en su vida.

En catorce días tendría que volver al pueblo que lo vio nacer a comenzar una nueva e independiente vida, un poco alejado del seno de su familia.

Ese anteúltimo lunes despertó mas temprano de lo habitual. Sin encender luces salió de su habitación y miro con detenimiento a la puerta de la de al lado. Tomo el pomo de esta y en silencio ingreso al cuarto de su compañera. Pidiéndole un espacio se acostó junto a ella, la abrazo fuertemente y de allí no se movió hasta que la luz del amanecer lo despertó.

Entre los fuertes brazos del joven, una muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que era llamada Sakura se removió, abrió los ojos lentamente y al rostro del chico enfoco, una sonrisa esbozo y en un fuerte abrazo cargado de sentimientos ocultos lo exprimió.

No había explicaciones que dar ni nada que hablar para que ella se de cuenta de que el la extrañaría. Y el sabe que ella lo mismo haría.

Los días pasaban mas rápido de lo que deseaban, cada uno asistía a sus clases y a la misma hora volvían, pasaban juntos el resto del día y por las noches hasta tarde hablaban de mil cosas, de nada también. Y al siguiente día amanecían abrazados fuertemente otra vez.

Cuatro días antes de la gran despedida, la melancolía se percibía en el aire, una de las habitaciones se llenaba de cajas que poco a poco dejaban de estar vacías, y los ojos claros de la joven de tristeza se obscurecían.

Solo tres días juntos les quedaban ya, en la noche de viernes el se coloco un smoking y ella un hermoso vestido, para celebrar que el se había graduado y la siguiente semana empezaría su vida. Y ella quedaría allí, en aquel departamento sintiéndose sola, durante cuatro años mas.

Ya entrada la madrugada ambos entraron por la puerta del apartamento, para no salir mas de allí.

El día sábado se despertaron en el sofá del living ya muy avanzada la mañana, almorzaron una ensalada de tomate y hablaron, jugaron, discutieron, pensaron y recordaron durante el resto del fin de semana. Pasaron mas de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, muy cerca uno del otro, disfrutando sabiendo que al llegar la mañana del lunes debían decir adiós.

A las diez de la mañana llegarían los padres de Sasuke para llevárselo consigo nuevamente a Konoha, a una nueva vida alejado de su amada.

Al percibir los primeros rayos de sol que atravesaban las cortinas, el miedo a estar alejaros invadió sus mentes.

Después de tantos años juntos en aquella pequeña edificación, no estaban preparados para dejar de despertarse y que el otro sea la primera persona a la que ven en el día, y la ultima a la que ven y en la que piensan por las noches. Tampoco deseaban dejar las discusiones infantiles de cada día, y aquellos roces accidentales que les causaban mas que cosquillas.

Esas eran costumbres que les aterraban dejar.

El tic-tac del ruidoso reloj de la sala desapareció, después de recibir un fuerte almohadazo que lo derribo. Ninguno de los dos quería escuchar que el tiempo corría sin parar.

Aquel lunes comenzó como los lunes de hacia cinco años, con la diferencia de que en vez de pereza, había sueño y tristeza en aquellos dos jóvenes.

Sasuke se ducho, se enfundo en un jean, una fina remera blanda de algodón, zapatillas bajas y salió de su habitación, ya vacía como cuando la primera vez entro.

Contó nuevamente las cajas que debía cargar en el camión de mudanzas y recordó que en el tendal un par de mudas dejo.

Corrió la puerta deslizable que daba al pequeño balcón, cubrió sus ojos cuando la luz del sol lo cegó, y junto a sus prendas vio las braguitas de su encantadora compañera que al inicio de aquella travesía tanto le llegaron a molestar. Como ultima travesura tomo una de ellas y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos, para recordarle que el estuvo allí.

Metiéndose nuevamente a su hogar, escucho el tararear de su amiga en la cocina, entro allí y como antes se sentó en la barra -que dividía a ese ambiente del living- a observar en silencio y con atención como las caderas de ellas se movían de forma atrayente, moviendo aquel vestido suelto, de un lindo color azul, de un lado a otro.

En ese momento deseo, mas que nada, tener el valor de tomarla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir mas. Solo imaginar que otro hombre podría despertarse a la mañana y ver aquella maravilla le hacia hervir de los celos.

Solo el quería ser quien tenga todo lo que ella podía dar.

Con ganas de contagiarse de la buena onda de su amiga, fue a la sala, movió el sillón y la mesa ratona a un costado, encendió el estereo y se escucho una de las tantas buenas canciones de Shakira que Sakura amaba, que le encantaban escuchar mientras giraba lentamente por toda la habitación, cantando con pasión las letras.

Trotó hasta la cocina, le tomo las manos obligándola a dejar la sartén, apagar el fuego, caminar al centro de la sala, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y a deslizarse junto a el alrededor de toda la sala, al calmado ritmo de la canción Inevitable de Shakira, la cual ella amaba.

Y así, bailando lentos, encerrados en un planeta lejano donde las letras de aquellas canciones de amor hablaban por ellos, pasaron las ultimas dos horas en las cuales compartirían aquel departamento, como compañeros, como amigos, como los anónimos amantes que eran.

El mundo parecía detenerse, ya no se encontraban en aquel pequeño departamento, no escuchaban a lo lejos las bocinas de los autos que recorrían las calles como hormigas durante toda la noche y el día. Solo estaban ellos unidos, abrazados y bailando aquellas hermosas canciones.

Pero siempre, un gran momento tiene su final, y el de ese fue cuando el timbre sonó, despertando a ambos jóvenes de aquella ilusión.

Sasuke con pesadez quito las manos de la cintura de la chica, se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su madre, seguido por el serio de su padre.

Los invito a pasar mientras la música del estereo se detenía.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto la razón de que el sofá y la mesita se encuentren en un rincón, ni tampoco sobre el tenue aroma a ensalada de cebolla, huevo y tomate se que percibía en el ambiente. Mi rostro triste y desvelado les habrá dicho todo.

Intercambiamos saludos y papa dejo entrar a los muchachos que llevarían las cajas al camión que llevaría todas mis cosas nuevamente a Konoha.

Cuando estaban terminando de llevar todo lo empacado, papa y mama agarraron mi mochila de viaje diciendo que me esperarían abajo. Sabían que necesitaba despedirme a solas con ella.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta me gire hacia Sakura, que me miraba con los ojos humedecidos, con aquel rostro triste que me suplicaba que me quede, pero no podía.

Este ciclo de mi vida había terminado y tenía que seguir, solo, sin que ella me preparara el desayuno por las mañanas ni me de su beso atrevido de buenas noches.

Sin poder evitarlo, cuando vi una lágrima cruzar sus pómulos, la atraje hacia mi y la apretuje contra mi cuerpo, dejando mi orgullo de lado y permitiéndole a mis ojos expresar el dolor que sentían al saber que había llegado la hora de partir.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en medio de la muy desorganizada sala que estaría a punto de dejar de ser "nuestra", abrasados, hipando, dejando correr las lágrimas libremente.

Los sollozos dejaron de escucharse, me aleje un poco de ella sin despegar nuestros cuerpos, tome su rostro, y le di un beso lento en su mejilla izquierda, en su derecha, en la unión de su cuello con la mandíbula del lado izquierdo, del derecho, y por ultimo, dejando caer una ultima lágrima, cerré los ojos y deje un ultimo beso en su amplia y encantadora frente, después de evitar sucumbir la tentación de rozar sus labios.

Me aleje de ella, tomándole su mano derecha entre las mías.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, agache mi cabeza y le deje un pequeño beso en su mano como despedida.

-Vendré a visitarte- Le prometí aun sin decirlo.

Sabiendo que ella estaba en shock parada en la puerta, camine a través del pasillo sin mirar atrás.

En mi interior, suplicaba entre lágrimas que algo suceda, y que me fuerze a regresar, tomarla entre mis brazos y por fin animarme a atacar sus labios y a pegar su cuerpo al mio. No podía soportar por mucho tiempo mas el estar sin hacer nada... Y me mataba por dentro imaginar que todos los días no la tendré cerca a partir de que entre al ascensor y deje todo atrás.

Me acerque al elevador, presione el botón que lo llevaría hasta mi y espere a que llegara, a todo esto, aun no escuchaba la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Escuche el sonido que anunciaba que el ascensor estaba a punto de abrir sus puertas para permitirme pasar. Suspire profundo y mire hacia el pasillo, pues la puerta contra su marco había impactado. O quizas el sonido que escuche, fue el que hizo mi cuerpo al caer.

-¡Te amo!- Escuche gritar después de sentir como un cuerpo rosa impactaba fuertemente con el mío, y me llevaba al piso bajo el -¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!- Gritaba la loca que me tenia aprisionado bajo ella, que agarrada por mis hombros me agitaba.

La loca a la que también amaba.

Yo idiotamente aturdido, por el golpe, y aun mas por sus palabras, no sabia que hacer.

Miraba como sus labios se movían pronunciando esas palabras que invadían mis pensamientos, a la ves de que su largo cabello rosa se descontrolaba por completo.

Sakura dije con calma, entre cortado claro, porque como maniática obligaba a mis hombros a agitarse hacia todos lados.

La llame muchas veces, cada vez subiendo mas mi tono de voz, hasta que no lo soporte mas Maldita loca cállate de una vez le grite encolerizado, distrayéndola y permitiéndome voltearla y colocarla bajo mío.

Ya teniéndola calladita y a mi merced, sabiendo que estábamos igualmente enamorados del otro, observe sus hermosos ojos con cariño, rocé con una de mis manos su desordenado cabello y...

-No hables mas Sakura- exprese con un tono meloso que nunca imagine tener, para después colocar suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella, cumpliendo aquel deseo que tengo desde adolescente. Ser dueño de su primer beso y de todos los jodidamente perfectos besos que le daría hasta el fin de mis días. Porque Sakura Haruno no se me escaparía jamás.

Para mi suerte, era lunes por la mañana y nadie incomodaba nuestra escena de asqueroso derroche amoroso en el piso del pasillo que hemos transitado miles de veces y que jamás olvidaría a partir de hoy.

Claro, ninguno de los vecinos.

-Nos estábamos preguntando el porque te tardabas tanto hijo, pero bueno, esto vale la pena -Dijo mama, que saliendo del ascensor nos encontró en el pasillo, e interrumpió, nuestro beso numero diez. Si, los conté ¿Y que? -Hace ocho años espero que hagas a Sakura mi cuñada. Les diré a los de mudanzas que dejen las cajas frente a la puerta. Te quedas aquí Sasuke, mas tarde hablaras con tu padre sobre tu futuro- Dijo con emoción despreocupada mi madre. Es la mejor.

-Entonces ¿¡Me quedo aquí!?- Exprese con emoción, para besar luego, nuevamente a la hermosa chica que tenia debajo, mirándome como un perrito que suplica atención.

-Si hijo... Llévatela al departamento y dejen de dar un show aquí- Expreso Mikoto segundos antes de volver al ascensor y regalarme una sonrisa de orgullo.

Y si, como mama Uchiha siempre tiene razón, había uno que otro vecino avistando lo que sucedía en el pasillo, así que, sin poder evitarlo uní mis labios en un corto pico con mi chica, me levante del suelo y la ayude a ella con ambas manos y un rostro de chiquillo enamorado, para luego llevarla a tirones hasta la puerta del departamento, donde media grogui la arrincone y bese con pasión.

Acaricie sus mejillas. Con una mano tome su cabello y a la otra la deslice por su costado derecho hasta tomarla por la cintura, traerla hacia mi, abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras mío, estando mas que seguro de que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirme, al menos hasta que salga de aquel departamento, cosa que será dentro de bastante tiempo.

Los besos apasionados, las caricias atrevidas y los momentos jodidamente románticos no pararon durante el resto del día. Ella era hermosa, inocentemente encantadora y yo era una maldita bestia con un insaciable hambre de ella.

El sol se ocultaba después de un ajetreado martes en la ciudad de Tokio y las cajas que la señora Chiyo había visto apiladas frente al departamento de los universitarios el día lunes aun seguían allí. Sin quererlo, entre el montón, la pobre mujer pudo ver que del picaporte colgando, había una prenda de ropa intima femenina.

No quería imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

**_Fin..._**

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar,por seguir y colocar como favorita a mi historia...

Dudo que haya un epilogo, pero conmigo nada se sabe xD

Soy nueva en esto de los mini-fics aquí, y fue un honor el ver que mi historia fue de su gusto.

Espero leerlas pronto

**Paz...**


	5. ¡Que bien se siente!

**Titulo del fanfic:** "Y que bien se siente"  
**Autor/a:** pau_chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor.  
**Clasificación**: +13  
**Advertencias:** Contiene insultos, maldiciones y derivados. Lenguaje adulto, palabras pervertidas y esas cosas del idioma. OCC (Bastante) y las propias locuras de la chica a la cual están leyendo.  
**Serie: **Naruto  
**Resumen:** Ahora parezco un adolescente y no importa, porque todo esto hace que la ame cada vez mas.  
**Publicaciones:** Por ahora solamente aquí.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**¡Y que bien se siente!**

Durante esta semana de gloria, aprendí varias cosas que hace tiempo deseaba descubrir en mi mismo, de buena o mala manera -a caricias o a golpes.

Amaba ser molestamente meloso con una chica, mas si esa es mi nueva y hermosa novia.

Que a pesar de ser molestamente insistente, amaba a mi madre mas que nada en el mundo y que por el resto de mi vida seguiría sus consejos, por mas que me cueste hacerlo y por mas locos que sean.

Aun no estoy seguro de que después de estos días junto a ella pueda dormir solo una noche mas.

No hay nada mas hermoso que despertar con un brazo adormecido y cabellos rosas extendidos en mi pecho cada mañana.

Fui un idiota por no haberme confesado hace cinco años, cuando mama propuso aquella loca idea de vivir juntos, y había notado que me gustaba la idea mas que nada.

Y que ella se ve hermosamente sexy en todo tipo de momentos.

Desde esa hermosa mañana de lunes, y durante los dos siguientes vivimos a tomates, cebolla, algunos huevos, jugos en polvo y café. Lo único que había en la alacena, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a vestirse como la sociedad impone y caminar hasta el supermercado de la esquina siguiente.

Los vecinos deben estar escandalizados, porque en nuestros arranques desmedidos de pasión, por mi parte, olvido todo a nuestro alrededor y solo existe ella y sus hermosas expresiones según lo que diga, que mire y que toque.

El día miércoles de esa semana, por la tarde, recién metimos dentro del departamento las tantas cajas que cubrían nuestra entrada. Cabe destacar que Sakura me golpeo por la prenda intima femenina que como"adornito" deje en el picaporte.

No importa lo que me dolió, lo valió.

De todas maneras, no desempacamos aquellas cajas que me recordaban que casi me había ido, todo por fornicar como conejos, se podría decir, solo deteniendo nuestras caricias para alimentarnos y dormir, cuando nuestros cuerpos lo suplicaban a gritos.

Ella era mi droga. Una muy perjudicial para mi concentración y que le hacia estragos dentro de mi corazón.

Me volverá loco con su inocente sensualidad. Y mi amigo sufrirá las consecuencias, puedo imaginarlo. El pobre esta siendo sobre explotado, pero bien que lo disfruta.

¿Me explico bien, se enciende que estoy hablando de...?

Si, esta bien.

Y hoy, mientras veo como Sakura, mi hermosa novia, bate sus caderas al ritmo de las canciones de Shakira que tanto le gustan, se que nunca dejare que se me escape. No ahora que por fin la atrape entre mis brazos.

Y que bien se siente tenerla allí, solo para mi.

Es espectacular esto de llamarla "mi novia". Esto de poder mirarla descaradamente con libertad, va, a eso siempre lo hice, pero ahora es mía y es mi derecho grabar en mi memoria aquella belleza que le concedió la misma Atenea.

Me hecho todo un pervertido

¿Cómo no volverme así?

Si puedo ver a toda hora ese trasero desnudo caminando por el pasillo del departamento.

Ahora parezco un adolescente y no importa, porque todo esto hace que la ame cada vez mas.

Todo es genial.

.

**_Fin?_**

* * *

**¡Llego por quien tanto lloraban! **

**Mentira, a mi nadie me extraña Dx **

**¿Como van sus vidas, gente bonita? **

**La mía, locamente enfermiza, como siempre. **

**Como han visto, e aparecido con un pequeño epilogo de mi único mini-fic dignamente finalizado. **

**Es un logro. **

**¿No? **

**Bueno, espero que esta pequeña cosa haya logrado satisfacer sus gustos y si no, saben que pueden dejar comentarios insultándome por hacer mierda al SasuSaku 3 **

**.**

******P/D: Quizás, prontamente apareceré con un segundo epilogo, narrado por Sakura ¿O por que no por la gran genio de la historia, Mikoto Uchiha? ¿O por que no dos relatos? No se ilusionen de todas maneras, es solo una probabilidad.**

Haa... El mes que viene es mi cumpleaños así que, puede que traiga una que otra cosa para horrorizar a todo el mundo con mi poca capacidad narrativa.

Paz~


End file.
